Astrologian
Astrologian is a job in Final Fantasy XIV that debuted in the game's first expansion pack, Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward. Like with other jobs introduced in the expansion, Astrologian has no base class and starts at level 30. Profile Astrologian is a healing job like White Mages and Scholars. Story ''Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward The Astrologian questline starts after agreeing to study Sharlayan astrology with Jannequinard de Durendaire. Jannequinard is expecting an important visitor from Sharlayan and asks the Adventurer to inquire with other students of the Atheneum Arcaneum on the visitor's whereabouts. A student has overheard Chief Astrologian Forlemort speaking with one of his aides regarding Sharlayan. Jannequinard journeys south to Coerthas Central Highlands to ask his uncle himself. A series of unpredictable circumstances have forced the Sharlayan party to make a detour through the South Shroud. Jannequinard asks the Adventurer to journey to the Quarrymill, meeting his retainer, Quimperain, along the way. In the Quarrymill, the Adventurer sees Professor Mace waylaid by bandits and his granddaughter, Leveva Byrde, protected by Quimperain. The crystal housing the Soul of the Astrologian glows as the Adventurer arrives, prompting Mace to throw it so as not to be stolen by the bandits. The bandits then leave with Mace, planning to steal his wares. Leveva, noticing the thrown crystal, deduces that the Adventurer is the one that her grandfather had seen in a reading before they left Sharlayan. Leveva plans to rescue her grandfather with the help of the Adventurer and Quimperain. Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood'' Equipment Astrologians use a new type of weapon called a star globe. The weapon is a floating globe with intricate celestial motifs and cards orbiting it. Astrologians channel the power of the stars through their star globes and divining decks in order to heal and support their allies or bring space-warping destruction down to earth in order to inflict ruin upon their enemies. Astrologians share the same gear as White Mages and Scholars. Their "Healing" gear increases their Mind stat. Job Gauge The Job Gauge was introduced to players in version 4.0 of Stormblood. The Astrologian uses the Arcana Job Gauge. The Arcana Gauge indicates which cards (Arcana) are currently drawn. An arcanum is drawn by using the action Draw and are placed in the middle of the gauge. Using the Draw command again executes the arcanum's corresponding action. Executing the command Royal Road returns the currently drawn arcanum to the deck in exchange for enhancing the effect of the next arcanum drawn, shown above the gauge. The spread command displays a card on the gauge's left-hand side. This card is added to the spread which saves it for later use. The Minor Arcana command, when used while an arcanum is drawn, transforms the card into either the Lord of Crowns or the Lady of Crowns and places it on the right-hand side of the gauge for later use. Limit Break Astrologians' Limit Breaks focus on restoring the HP and MP of their allies. The amount of HP restored by each limit break is based on percentage and does not have a base potency. Astrologians have the same Level 1 and Level 2 limit breaks as other Healers. FFXIV Stormblood Astrologian.png|Artifact equipment from Stormblood. Trivia *The cards in an Astrologian's divining deck, except for Lord and Lady, represent the six constellations of Hydaelyn's night sky. The symbols of The Twelve can be seen on the cards. Category:Jobs